one night of bliss
by PrincessKymmy
Summary: the well awaited wedding night of clarisse and joe i suck at summaries so plz RR NEW CHAPTER UP PLZ RR
1. Default Chapter

Clarisse pushed Joe through the door of their honeymoon suite both newlyweds felt like teenagers again. Joe lit 4 candles, 1 for every 10 years he had loved and wanted Clarisse whilst she poured champagne.

"To us darling"

"To us"

They clinked their glasses and drank the lovely expensive champagne.

When they had finished Joe took the glass out of Clarisse's hand and put it down on the table.

He slowly walked over to the bed and took her with him by her hand. He kissed her mouth hungry for her right at that moment she responded by kissing him deeper showing her how much she also wanted him. He kissed from her mouth; down her neck hearing her moan his name softly he couldn't wait anymore. He carried on his kisses and relieved Clarisse of her top in order to carry his kisses all the way down her body. He cupped her right breast in his hand and slowly kissed over her nipple, hearing her breathing starting to get faster he stroked his tongue over it.

Clarisse walked back slowly to the bed and sat down. Joe pushed her back so she was lying down flat and knelt over her to carry on his kissing game. Next he focussed on her left breast causing her to moan his name yet again. Clarisse could feel his arousal and decided to play with him. Rolling him over she got out of her skirt so she was straddled over him in her panties.

"I love you so much Clarisse, youre the most beautiful woman iv ever seen"

"I love you my darling and cannot wait for you to be part of me"

Clarisse slowly undid his zip and pulled off his pants to reveal bright white boxers.

"whoa somebody starches their whites"

"Clarisse darling please don't make me laugh while I'm in this situation. I love you dear but I'm so turned on at this minute laughing might hurt"

"yes yes yes I can see that Joseph"

"Clarisse leaned forward and kissed her husband deep on the lips her breasts slightly touching him on his chest as she did so. Clarisse could feel Joe become even more aroused and gently moved up and down on his teasing him with her panties still on.

"Oh Clarisse please don't tease"

Clarisse loved this begging coming from Joe so decided to take more advantage of it.

She slowly got up off him and removed her panties. She sat on the bed next to Joe and spread open her legs.

"What are you doing, why have you got up"

"I want to tease you even more"

"Let me help you, you are a mean mean queen"

Clarisse giggled and Joe got up to his knees. He knelt in front of Clarisse's open legs. The breath coming from him hit Clarisse on her upper thighs and aroused her extremely….Joe sensing her writhing to his movement decided to kiss up her legs very slowly.

"Oh god Joe please not so slow"

"Ha-ha don't like it now do you"

"No I'm so so sorry darling"

With that Joe reached her womanhood which made Clarisse cry out with arousal.

"Joe enough of the teasing, I want you and I want you now"

Joe got up off his knees and over Clarisse.

"Ready my love"

"Oh yeah"

Joe slowly entered his beautiful wife. Slowly and passionately showing her how much he loved her. Clarisse writhed and moaned with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him to move faster. He slipped in and out faster and faster, he was moaning her name louder and louder until he couldn't hold back his climax.

Clarisse knew he was about to ejaculate but didn't care. She rolled him over and sat on him. Moving her body so they were going in the same direction.

Clarisse couldn't help crying out Joe's name when she reached her climax which made Joe ejaculate. Clarisse didn't care that he was still inside her, she loved the feeling of Joes passion inside her.

Clarisse gently got up off Joe and started to kiss all over his thighs to arouse him again.

"Clarisse, you want to go again?"

"Oh yes"

"Wow, I like this new you"

"The night is young my dear, dear husband"

Joe quickly became aroused again much to Clarisse's delight.

"Clarisse roll over"

Clarisse rolled over and opened her legs for her husband to enter her. Joe had found a new lease of energy and wanted to please his wife like she had just pleased him. Joe entered Clarisse and she gasped with the excitement. Joe however had more speed by this time so was slipping inside her very fast. Clarisse couldn't last much longer screaming his name and scratching his back. Joe could feel that she was about to climax so picked up speed for her to have the best orgasm she ever had. And once more Joe ejaculated inside Clarisse.

"Sorry darling"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I couldn't pull out quick enough"

"It doesn't worry me Joe after all I can't get pregnant can I. it will come out later in the shower"

"You're so attractive at times Clarisse"

Both newlyweds laughed as Joe managed to pull out and get up.

"You tire me out darling, but I'm not complaining"

"I just love how I feel when you're inside me it's unbelievable"

"love you too Clarisse"


	2. A Drop Of Champagne

Joe went to the bathroom and Clarisse pulled the covers up to her chest. She leant over to the bedside table and poured 2 more glasses of champagne. Joe returned to see his wife drinking the champagne, cheeks slightly reddened.

"how are you feeling my darling?"

"alive"

"im glad. is this my champagne?"

"yes, if you want it"

"i do want it, and you"

"you can have me whenever you want darling"

"hmm, anytime"

"anytime"

Clarisse finished her glass and put it down on the table next to her. Joe walked over to her and picked up his glass. He pulled back the cover off Clarisse.

"what are you thinking of doing?"

"turning you on again"

"im still turned on from earlier"

"this should be more fun then"

Joe kissed Clarisse passionatly which made Clarisse lie down. Joe pulled away from the kiss and began to tip the champagne onto Clarisses chest.

"ooh Joe thats cold"

Joe didnt reply. Istead he straddled over her and stroked his tongue up Clarisses cleavege. This thoroughly excited her and made her moan.

"ooh god Joesph"

"you like that?"

"ahh i think i do"

The champagne had trickled down to her bellybutton which was Joe's next task. He slid further down the bed, following the champagne canal. Clarisse was beginning to shift underneath Joe, her back gently arching as he moved his tongue lower. Clarisse didnt think she would last under his touch but got a bit frustrated when he stopped at her bellybutton.

"why have you stoped Joe?"

"my dear, the champagne has stopped"

"oh"

Clarisse faked a sad look, Joe took pity and moved back up the bed so his face was directly over hers.

"im going to kiss you instead."

"then kiss me"

Joe kissed Clarisse, softly, She deepend it by wraping one hand around his neck and placed the other on the back of Joes head, steering it to where she wanted to. Joe could feel the fire in his beloved which aroused him within minutes, Clarisse felt his arousement and the hand that was on Joes head now moved down to his lover back.

She shifted so her legs were fully open and pushed Joe into her.

"I love you so much Clarisse"

"i love you too, now shut up and make love to me"

Clarisse turned out to be quite an agressive lover, she explained it as years of frustration and having to explore herself to release it. Joe didnt complain.

Joe picked up speed and couldnt hold back his moaning for Clarisse, She too screamed out in pleasure as he thrusted deeper into her


End file.
